1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic saw, and particularly to a protection lid to facilitate replacing saw blade of a pneumatic saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional pneumatic saw, the front end of the body thereof is usually furnished with a fixed member, which is covered with a protection lid; however, the shape of the protection lid varies with the shape of every pneumatic saw; both the fixed member and the protection lid are furnished with recess portions respectively; the front ends of the recess portions are furnished with a rectangular recess portion for mounting a saw guide assembly (including two guide blocks, an upper fastening plate and a lower fastening plate) to facilitate a saw blade to mount through; when the saw blade moves back and forth, the saw blade would not swing or bias; the protection lid mounted on the fixed member is assembled together with the saw guide assembly by means of a screw on the front end of the lid body so as to provide the transmission assembly with a cover and protection function; however, when a saw blade has to be replaced, the protection lid mounted on the fixed member must be removed first so as to let a hexagon wrench reach a fastening screw on one side of the chuck cylinder; such a removing procedure is deemed a cumbersome procedure.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a protection lid to facilitate replacing saw blade of a pneumatic saw, in which the front end of the body has a fixed member covered with a protection lid mounted in place with a screw; both sides of the protection lid are furnished with two elongate holes respectively opposite to a fastening screw; the elongate holes facilitate a hexagon wrench to reach the fastening screw on the chuck cylinder upon replacing the saw blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protection lid to facilitate replacing saw blade of a pneumatic saw, in which the front end of the body has a fixed member covered with a protection lid; between the fixed member and the protection lid, there is a rectangular recess portion mounted with a saw guide assembly, and when a saw blade is replacing, no other parts are necessary to remove.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protection lid to facilitate replacing saw blade of a pneumatic saw, in which a space is furnished between the fixed member and the protection lid for mounting a transmission shaft, a chuck cylinder, a saw blade, and a space for the saw blade to move back and forth; the protection lid is mounted on the fixed member by means of a screw; the protection lid has a lid body extended with a front plate having a slot for receiving a saw blade.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a protection lid to facilitate replacing saw blade of a pneumatic saw, in which a space is furnished between the fixed member and the protection lid for mounting a transmission shaft, a chuck cylinder, a saw blade and a space for the saw blade to move back and forth; the protection lid is mounted on the fixed member by means of a pivot, while other end of the protection lid is furnished with a screw to be fastened to the saw guide assembly so as to fix the protection lid on the fixed member.